Talk:King of the Jungle
Traces "...In the end, it was scraped, and very few traces of it remained to be ingrained into the final film." Apart from the names, Simba, Mufasa, Nala, Sarabi and their relationships, also Scar & Timon. The overarching plot of a son taking the place of lost father, which all evidence suggests was constant throughout the project. Oh yes, and Pride Rock, though NOT the Pride Lands. Scrapped certainly, but it left a fair few traces. Oh yes, and the evidence, i.e. the screenplays show it was called King of the Beasts for a time, though the project certainly was King of the Jungle, probably a little later. 07:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Deletion Hey, Werebereus, did you forget that we have a page titled Original Concepts and Documentations? We can just transfer what little information we have on this page onto that page. I just don't feel the script of King of the Jungle is that notable enough for its page here, plus the script pages you have uploaded are not of King of the Jungle; it's titled King of the Beasts. I'm proposing a deletion of this page. Chris14 (talk) 31 March 2012 (UTC) :NO.Werebereus 16:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And why not? This entire page is irrelevant. Chris14 (talk) 16:41, 31 March 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think it's irrelevant. If we moved the script to the OCAD page, the article might get too long, and it's pretty big as it is. We could just rename this page "King of the Jungle," so it's not just designated to the script, but the storyline as a whole. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 17:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I still fail to see how this page is notable; it's already mentioned on The Lion King under "Story development". If we're not going to add to the OCAD page, then, add it there. But, it clears I stand alone on this matter so the page can stay. Chris14 (talk) 17:27, 31 March 2012 (UTC) ::Exactly. This thing has a crapload of pages 200+. it deserves own pageWerebereus 17:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think it should be deleted, but I do think this script should not be under "King of the Jungle" -- this script was for the working title "King of the Beasts", so it's a bit misleading to place it under "King of the Jungle" when we have no idea if this script is the same as for when the title was "KotJ". Just my two cents.Rinjapine 17:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Beast/Jungle, its the same thing. It has the same story elements - Scar's a rouge, for one.Werebereus 19:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Implications Can someone explain the implications and the concentration camp thing?Mike Gilbert 03:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :In an early version of the script, Scar completely took over the Pride Lands and split the lionesses up into individual camps, per se, so that his dictatorship was parallel to that of Hitler's in his oppression of the Jews. During this time, Nala still had a little brother named Mheetu, who she was trying to protect from Scar. Ultimately, this was what drove her to leave the Pride Lands and find help. I hope this helps, and if you're still confused, I can answer more questions. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC)